


Sent from Heaven

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: All one would ever want is to bid their loved ones a proper goodbye. For Chris Katrea it was through a letter sent from heaven. It is natural for anyone to think... Did it ever reach them?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoing_winds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoing_winds/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY IRL LEON MAGNUS <3
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day today and everyday :D !!! I did this fic just for u and honestly had a blast writing it i hope you enjoy reading it as well!!!! Honestly was going to center it around leon but I got carried away XP anyways enjoy!!!!

_ To my dearest family, _

_ I am sorry I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to you all one last time. To send this message from heaven... I am unsure if it will ever reach you. Yet, I still hope the wind carries it or the ocean whispers it to you or no matter how I hope this message from heaven will reach you. _

_ Emilio and my darling Rutee, I apologize the most to you both. It's okay if you never plan to forgive me, but I just hope that you read this to the very end. You know, I wasn't ready to die. I had hopes and dreams to follow. And for them, I fought. And fought. And fought. All just to live. Yet my dreams have been abandoned. It was my fate- no, it was my fault… I couldn’t blame fate on this. It was my fault I was a horrible mother. Did you know my biggest dream was to see you both become a wonderful person as you grow, follow your hearts and guide you in each step of your life? And I’m guilty that I may never be there to guide you but I am and will always be by your side no matter which step you take. _

_ Do you remember, Emilio, how you were? Perhaps not.  Emilio, you were very stubborn when I was pregnant with you, a lot like your father. Whenever the doctor wanted to check on you, you would fight back. And when you were born, you were such a cry baby! And no matter who tried to cheer you up. you would keep on crying. The only reason you would stop crying is when I would hum a familiar tune. Do you remember it? And by the time I finished you would stop crying, and you had the brightest smile, your eyes shone all at once. I could never forget it, not now, it's as vivid as the stars in the night sky. When you plan to meet me again- I’ll hum the same tune just to see that smile once more. Look at me sounding so wistful... I guess it is because I am, after all, your mother. How are you, my dear Emilio? Who is wiping your flowing tears? Is your smile still as enchanting as ever? _

_ As for my Rutee, where are you now? You were always absorbed by the world around you, exploring anything in your sight. Grabbing items and my finger and when I would turn for a second there you were causing trouble. And when Emilio was born you were jealous and causing more trouble than usual. You came to accept him not long after, not without some trouble of course! You seemed a lot more like me. Stubborn but proud. And I’m sure you have grown to become a wonderful woman.  And I am confident that you are doing fine, though as a mother I can't help worry about my mischievous Rutee. To the very last moment, I had hesitated to leave you, I wanted you to know that. All I ever wanted is for your happiness. I suppose you have my gifts to you? I am sure Atwight has taken care of you and was a mother to you more than I ever was. I failed you as a mother and I know no matter how much times I say it you will never forgive me… But, still, I am sorry. And that pendant was my final gift to you. It was all I had of you yet I gave to you since I wanted to know that no matter where I was I love you. And I still do… I really do Rutee- I am sorry. I am so sorry. _

_ And last but not least, the love of my life Hugo. Hugo, no matter what has happened, I still love you even beyond the grave. I can never believe that the night I was killed, it was because of you. Up to today and to the end of eternity, I am sure those weren’t your hands killing me. In those days, I knew something was wrong, I can never pinpoint it, but I was sure that was not you. You know, despite all the events that happened, I am glad that fate has brought you and I together. And I forgive you- actually, I always had forgiven you for what you may think was a mistake. I hope to meet you one day, and embrace you with all my might. If you apologize to me, I may need to smack some sense in you as well. You know better than anyone else how tough I truly am, don’t you? _

_ One day, when all of you reach heaven, I will welcome you with open arms. I will make a banquet like you have never seen before, more elegant, beautiful and stunning than you have ever seen. It will be a day with no pain, fear or sadness. It will be a day where we can sit once more and speak as a family. I will prepare the best of meals and laugh for the rest of eternity. I will make your favorite meal Hugo, you know the one don’t you? And I hope I won’t need to scold you Rutee and Leon from arguing on the table, otherwise there won’t be any dessert for you both! I can’t wait to hear your stories and your adventures. I will be waiting for all of you, no matter how long it takes! _

_ As for now, I will be behind you, I will follow you as you make your choices. I am sorry I am not there to guide you as every mother, I am so sorry I have let you down. I am sorry for the loneliness which might have consumed you. It is all my fault and I apologize sincerely. But I hope that you will all face brighter days in the future. Please keep smiling my precious Emilio. Keep your head high my dear Rutee. And for my love Hugo, I believe in you up to the very end. _

_ I love you all more than you could ever imagine. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Chris Katrea _


End file.
